The Games We Play
by Master Draconis
Summary: Hilarious ficlet, with OotP spoilers. Set during book 5, this is a R/Hr story, Ron overhears something he shouldn't- 1 shot


A/N- Ficlet, 1 shot. My first try at this sort of thing. OotP spoilers.  
  
* Un OotP p. 571&572, Harry and Hermione are talking about Harry's date with Cho. Con't of their discussion that evening.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "It seems to me Cho wanted you too tell her how much better you liked her than me." Hermione said.  
  
"But I don't. If I were choosing between you as a friend or Cho as a girlfriend, it wouldn't even be a choice! It would be like choosing between pumpkin juice and skele-grow!" Harry replied.  
  
"Thanks," she said dryly.  
  
"But choosing between you and Ron, Veriteserum in the presence of Malfoy and Snape, or a liter of skele-grow! Does she honestly think I'd dump my best friend for her?"  
  
"But she thought we were more than friends!"  
  
"It was so dumb of her! What a stupid way to act!" Harry grumbled.  
  
"That's just how girls are!" Hermione told him exasperatedly.  
  
"You wouldn't act that way!" he said.  
  
"I'm not like most normal girls!"  
  
"Fine, lets have it be reversed - I'll be on a date with you and say I wanna meet Cho halfway through."  
  
"All right."  
  
*Unbeknownst to them Ron has walked up and started listening.*  
  
"Right, so, Hermione d'you wanna come with me to meet Cho in the three broomsticks? We're gonna be there about noon."  
  
"You're meeting Cho?"  
  
"Errr.yeah?"  
  
"Harry, I'm not sure if we see eye to eye about our relationship. I think of you as more than a friend, and I thought you felt the same about me. So I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea of you meeting another girl halfway through our date."  
  
"I fancy you too! But it's not like that with Cho, she's just a friend- and she asked me to meet her really quickly!"  
  
*Ron walks away, never alerting Harry or Hermione of his presence*  
  
"Why can't Cho act like you?"  
  
"Harry, most girls would act like Cho.."  
  
"That's why every girl should act like you!"  
  
"I'm flattered, but still.."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ron approached Harry that night when the common room was deserted.  
  
"You backstabber!" Ron roared, chucking a book at Harry.  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"You knew I fancied her! I asked you if you liked her and you lied! Going out behind my back!"  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
"I heard you two, tonight. Talking about your date next Hogsmeade weekend!"  
  
"I don't have a date for next Hogsmeade weekend!"  
  
"You don't?" Ron lowered the lamp he had been about to chuck at Harry.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then what was all that with Hermione tonight?"  
  
"She was walking through what I should have said to Cho with me."  
  
"Oh- I should have known."  
  
"Yeah! I knew you like Hermione, I wouldn't do that to you!"  
  
"Sorry mate."  
  
"Ummmm.." Came Hermione's voice from the couch. They hadn't noticed that she was there and had heard the whole thing.  
  
"Hermione.." Harry shifted evasively.  
  
"Sorry about that.." Said Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, and Harry bolted.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me out?"  
  
"Errr- hermionedoyouwannagooutwithme?"  
  
Hermione walked across the room, and kissed him full on the lips. Taken by surprise, Ron's mouth slacked, and gave Hermione time to slip her tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Ron, getting over his surprise, kissed back. Hermione pressed herself up against him, and was rewarded by feeling his hardness pressing up against her.  
  
Ron was embarrassed, what would she think of him now, how awful. So he was taken aback as she pushed him onto the couch and deepened the kiss, pressing their bodies together as hard as she could, writhing is anticipation. He let his hands wander, creeping up her robes slowly.  
  
Erstwhile, Hermione had pulled off her robes, and was left in her skirt and blouse. She was guiding Ron's hands up toward her breasts and she tried to work off his clothes. His thumb found the base of her breast, and her gently eased across it. She gasped, having never felt such intensity before. Rocking her body against his, Hermione thought she might explode every time his hardness came into contact with her softness. By now she had managed to remove most of his clothes, except for his boxers, and T-shirt.  
  
Ron could hardly believe how his body reacted, it was all so erotic! She had taken off her shirt and bra, and he devoted full attention to her chest, loving the way she moaned and melted with his every touch.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() OK- in order to keep this PG-13- USE YOUR IMAGINATION! Ok? Thanx! BTW- for the utterly clueless- fill in a sex scene here- Good-o! ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Lying there, utterly exausted, Ron smiled. Hermione disentangled them, and gathered their clothes. Turning to her, he asked, "So, can I take this as a yes?"  
  
A/N2- Awwww- heheheh, I don't usually like this couple, but there are always exceptions. Review! Or I'm never gonna write again! 


End file.
